THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME
by froggirl80
Summary: Greg takes Dharma on a romantic getaway in the beach. He there expresses his gratitude for all of Dharma’s love.
1. Chapter 1

THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME

Greg takes Dharma on a romantic getaway in the beach. He there expresses his gratitude for all of Dharma's love.

"Come on, honey, let's go!" Greg Montgomery called as he struggled with two suitcases in the San Francisco apartment he shares with his wife, Dharma. Greg was preparing to take Dharma away for a second honeymoon and the destination was a surprise for Dharma. If only she would get her butt down to the foyer.

"Dharma! Please, it's after 3 and it takes 3 hours to get to the beach! I do not want to hit traffic!" Greg yelled.

"I am coming!" she called from their bedroom.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago," he muttered under his breath.

Dharma emerged from their bedroom, holding a Victoria's Secret bag.

"Careful, sweetie," she said. "Or I will not wear these." She took out red, silky lingerie.

Greg said, "Ok, I can be a little patient." And so he was. Dharma packed up a small make-up bag and the two sent off on their trip.

"Ok, where are we going on this second honeymoon?" Dharma asked as she and Greg drove down on Route 1.

Greg smiled mysteriously. His response was to take her hand, kiss it, and say, "It is a surprise."

Dharma gave him a fake frown and said, "Tell me, pretty please, Greg." She rubbed his arm and said, "If you tell me, I will play the Hula hoop game."

Greg smiled again and said, "As appealing as that sounds, I am not telling so don't even think of asking me." He playfully ran his hand on her leg.

Dharma just shrugged her shoulders and reclined the car seat and fell asleep. She slept for a while. From time to time, Greg would glance over and look at his sleeping bride. _Gosh, she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept_, Greg thought. He looked back to the road and thought about all those times when he watched her sleeping, whether they were watching a movie at home or just finished making love. She looked so calm and relaxed that it touched Greg's heart every time he saw her. And it made him love her more. Maybe it is because she was so at peace, she was so relaxed because she was happy with her life. She never had to worry about pleasing people or being something she wasn't. She was herself, she did her own thing and she was happy. And Greg took notice of that and began using that as inspiration for his life. Greg was always an uptight kind of guy, always had to have everything planned and organized just so. But Dharma made him sees that he was doing to please others, preferably his parents, Edward and Kitty. But Dharma opened his eyes to see that he needed to please himself and make himself happy. SO that is what Greg did. He opened his own law practice, breaking away from his dad's business. He embraced Dharma's interest in yoga. As a result, he felt more at peace and more happiness than he had ever felt before. And he had Dharma to thank for it. Looking at his sleeping wife, Greg smiled, took his hand, and gently stroked her face. "Thank you, Dharma," he whispered. He removed his hand and continued driving.

Two hours later, Dharma and Greg arrived at the destination of their second honeymoon. When Dharma woke up and saw it, she was ecstatic. "Greg, honey, this is so beautiful!" She exclaimed as she stepped out of the car. "It is perfect!!!"

What she was talking about was a beautiful white Victorian house nestled on the beach. The two walked on the front porch where there was an amazing view of the ocean.

"Greg, this is so beautiful," she said. "How did you find this place?"

Greg wrapped his arms around her and said, "Well, I told my parents that our fifth wedding anniversary and they pulled a few strings to get us this house for our vacation."

Dharma smiled and kissed Greg on the lips. "Greg, thank you so much for doing this."

"Happy Anniversary, baby," he said.

The two hugged and kissed, tenderly. Greg let his fingers run through her blonde hair, savoring its silkiness and inhaling it sweet scent. Aww, Greg loved running his fingers through her hair. He loved seeing her hair blow in the breeze. It was so beautiful, it was gold being spun into hair…and Greg loved it.

The two pulled away and Dharma said, "Yes, it is." She smiled, happily. Dharma pulled away and the two toured the house. It was just as lovely inside as it was from the out. It had a huge kitchen and a spacious living room on the first floor. The two walked up to the second floor where they found three bedrooms, a master bathroom with a claw-foot tub, and a master suite with a window seat overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful house. Greg thought it was the most romantic house he had ever been in. And he knew it would be the most romantic weekend he and his wife would ever have.


	2. THANK YOU

Dharma and Greg woke up early the next morning to watch the sunrise on the beach. The two snuggled on a warm blanket. Dharma lay down, resting her head in Greg's lap. Greg ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her side.

"Do you remember our wedding night?" Dharma asked.

Greg smiled, warmly at the memory. "Yeah, I remember everything. How you looked on our first date. How I told you of my dating routine. How I proposed to you. How we got married."

Dharma sat up and said, "And how we stayed up all night talking and we watched the sunrise. It was at that moment when I knew we did the right thing."

"Everyone said how crazy it was for us to get married after only knowing each other a few hours," he said, caressing her face. "But I knew, I knew with all my heart, that you were the woman for me, and I was the man for you."

Tears on both of their eyes, the two leaned forward and kissed each other, gently. Then, the two went into the water with their clothes on. That was so like Dharma. Doing something out of the ordinary and not falling everyone else. Seizing an opportunity. Living in the moment. Greg was never like that. He was always planning the next thing and worrying about meetings and business stuff. Then, he met and married Dharma and things change. Greg focused on living in the moment, savoring the "now". Not worrying about the next day, the next week, or even the next hour. When Greg lived in the moment, he realized it was more fulfilling than anything he ever had done in his life. Also, Dharma taught him how to be spontaneous. It was their first date when they did a very spontaneous thing, two things; they flew to Reno, Nevada for blueberry pie and then, they got married. Greg most certainly did NOT plan to fly to Reno, eat pie, and get married. It just happened. It was spontaneous. Like them sleeping in the rain or having a snowball fight. That was Dharma. And Greg loved for it. And Dharma was about to get spontaneous at this moment. She convinced him to try surfing but he fell more times than he could count. And he was sore. But Dharma had a sure-fire remedy for her husband. Dharma walked into the beach house while Greg gathered up the rest of the stuff and brought it to the house. Dharma stepped inside, brushed the sand off her legs, and bolted up the steps to the master bathroom. A few minutes later, Greg came in and looked for Dharma. "Dharma? Sweetie?" he called.

"I'm up here!" she called. Greg bolted up the stairs and was about to ask where when he saw red rose petals on the floor. Greg saw that they were leading to the master bathroom. Once he came to the door, he saw light peeking through the cracks. He opened it up and his mouth flew opened in surprise. There candles; hundreds of them; all of them were red and big. They covered every inch of the room, on the window slid, the toilet, the sink, on the floor and all of them shining bright. Greg noticed that there was a clear path that lead to the claw-foot tub that was filled steaming water, big bubbles, and red roses. Greg walked to the water and stirred the water, feeling its intense heat. He inhaled the scent of aromatherapy and he wondered where Dharma was. His question was answered by seeing a note written on the bathroom mirror in red lipstick.

"Greg. Get your sore butt into the tub. I love you."

Greg smiled at his wife's unique letter and removed his swimming trunks and white T-shirt and climbed into the water. He gasped at the hotness of the water but welcomed the relief it gave his sore body. Greg stretched his arms out on the tub, rested his head, and closed his eyes, losing himself in the water. He was so relaxed that he did not even notice Dharma walking into the room, wearing a long, satiny robe. She kneeled down behind him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. The touch of her hands alerted Greg yet he opened his eyes and felt calm.

"Dharma, this is amazing," he said.

"Yeah, it is," she said. "I love seeing you with your shirt off."

Greg just laughed and said, "I know you do. You whistle every time I take off my shirt."

It was Dharma's turn to laugh. She quieted down and massaged Greg's shoulders stronger, working through the knots in his shoulder and neck. Greg focused on the silkiness of her skin and intensity of the fingers on his shoulders. He moaned at her touch and savored it. "Ahhh," he breathed.

Dharma stopped and asked, "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

Greg smiled and said, "No, no. It feels wonderful. It feels so wonderful. I love it when you touch me."

Dharma smiled and continued to massage him. Eventually, the knots were undone and Dharma took her hands and extended them to his muscled chest, rubbing his soft skin. Then, Dharma took a loofah, wet it, and covered it with body wash. She lathered it up and covered Greg's body with it. Greg closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the body wash. He was thinking about how good it felt to be touched by her. He loved it when Dharma would bath him. As much as he loved taking showers, Greg loved taking baths with Dharma. The touch of her skin, the smell of the body wash, the love that he felt from his wife. But what was more was the care behind it. He loved when Dharma took care of him, even though Greg always thought it was the man to take care of the wife. But Greg loved it when Dharma took care of him. It was wonderful. It made him feel stronger, better.

An hour later, Dharma took Greg out of the bath, dried him off, covered his body with lotion, and wrapped a bathrobe around him. Greg looked at his beautiful wife with all the love he had inside of him. Then, he felt the strength to express that love. Without a word, Greg bolted to Dharma, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. Soon, clothes were removed and thrown all over the floor and the naked couple was lying on the ground, making love. The intensity that Greg express was like nothing he ever had before. Greg and Dharma spent the whole evening exploring each other's bodies; secretly, Greg never wanted to stop.

The next morning, Greg woke up early, glazing the beautiful sun. Then, his eyes went to the lovely lady asleep in his arms. It was wonderful how he expressed the love he had in his heart for her. Now, it was time for him to tell her that. Dharma woke up and looked at her husband.

"Gosh, you are so beautiful," he said, stroking her hair.

"So are you," she said.

Greg cupped her face in his hands and caressed her tenderly. "I was just thinking about the past five years of us being married. I was thinking about how much you have changed me. How better a person I am because of you."

Tears filling her eyes, Dharma caressed his face. "Just before I met you, I was this uptight, by-the-books guy. And you walked in and made me see that I can live in the moment and do crazy, kooky things and be happy. And that is all because of you." Tears began to come down Greg's face and he continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that thank you. Thank you for loving me, Dharma."

Greg folded her in his arms and the two locked in a tearful embrace. That pretty much said it all. And that is what Greg wanted to say. "Thank you for loving me."


End file.
